The metal or plastic plate assembly of such a sponge mop generally squeezes the sponge carried by that assembly in one of two ways, either longitudinally along the length of the sponge, often by rollers or a squeeze plate, or perpendicularly to the length of the sponge, in the fashion know in the industry as a butterfly assembly. The present invention is an improvement to the former type of sponge mop assembly.
Some previous improvements to the former type of sponge mop assembly have concentrated upon the means and methods of attaching a sponge to the metal or plastic plate assembly. While a sponge is the central cleaning tool mounted on such an assembly, it is neither strong enough nor abrasive enough to remove hard, stubborn material from some floors.
Other previous improvements have added a separate tool, such as a scrubber strip, which is made out of a material that is stronger and more abrasive than a sponge, to the plate assembly. For example, a scrubber strip has been mounted on the sponge that is attached to a plate assembly, which affords only soft support for the scrubber strip and, to the extent that sponge support is resilient, allows the scrubber strip to recoil from and slide over hard, stubborn material that is stuck to a floor.
Previously, such a scrubber strip has been attached to the sponge by glue, which results in variable positioning of the scrubber strip in relation to the sponge. The scrubber strip tends to move and reposition itself while, the glue is drying, causing inaccuracies in the product line of sponge mops.